As computer miniaturization progresses, an increasing number of features are expected to be incorporated into ever smaller packages. Consumers have come to expect small form factor devices such as smart phones, smart watches, bracelets, and other wearable devices to provide a host of electronic capabilities. Such devices are also expected to be energy efficient and easy to charge.